It is known in the art that various preparations can be employed in gastroenterology for the treatment of peptic ulcer such as anticholinergic agents--atropine, glycopyrolate, antacids--aluminium hydroxide, calcium carbonate and the like (cf. Cristensen et al., Gastroenterology. 1977, v. 73, pp. 1170-1178).
The antiulcerous effect of anticholinergic preparations and antacids is based on their ability of lowering acidity of the gastric juice, wherefore these preparations are administered in high doses. The use of such doses of the preparations is accompanied by the development of numerous side effects.
At present cymethidin is considered to be the most effective preparation for the treatment of peptic ulcer; its effect is based on blocking H.sub.2 -receptors of histamine (cf. Brimblecombe et al., Gastroenterology, 1978, v. 74, pp. 339-347). As the same time cymethidin gives a number of side effects: it causes endocrinous changes; being an antiandrogen, it affects metabolism of pharmaceutical preparations in liver.
Described in the literature is a peptide having the following structure: Tyr-D-Ala-Gly-Phe-Leu-Arg (Chavkin, Goldstein, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 1981, v. 78, pp. 6543-6547). However, its possible applications have not been specified.